


The Second Child

by Aria_Breuer



Series: The Second Child [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A baby is born during the Hundred-Weight Feast in Rivendell. With the child’s passing, another baby is born the same day in Imladris. That second child is Frodo Baggins. This is his story, filled with mean teens attacking each other and a choice Frodo has to make. Will he choose Bilbo or the mean teens?





	1. Twins!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. :) I first posted the Plot Generator Tales back in 2015. I’m now back to finish my versions of the plot generators’ story summaries. The first two full stories I wrote for this collection were _Frodo Baggins, the Vampire_ and _Lord Baggins_. I hope this fanfic works out well. :)
> 
> Here we go. :)

Bilbo Baggins stormed into the nursery. He nearly choked on his own vomit at the sight of his cousin, Primula Baggins, giving birth. He wanted to leave this room so badly. He almost did until he was stopped by Elrond Half-elven, who demanded to see him out in the Last Homely House’s hall. Bilbo followed the dark-haired elven lord at once. The last thing he wanted to do was faint.

Elrond waited until the older hobbit closed the door before speaking to him. “You know we can’t leave her alone. Your cousin, Drogo Baggins, tends to his wife.” He grinned. “You three are more than welcome to stay in Rivendell, if that is your sole wish.”

“Drogo and Primula have stayed in Rivendell for ten months. Primula gives birth today.” Bilbo said, reluctantly. “I never should have brought them here.”

“Yet you did.” Elrond said with comfort. “Do not fear. I won’t keep you long.”

“AAAAHHHHH!” Primula’s screams could be heard from the other side of the door.

Bilbo grimaced, shaking his head profusely. “This was a mistake. The children should be born in the Shire, where they are safe and out of harm’s way.”

“What would you have me do?” Elrond asked, courteously.

“The children shall stay here in Rivendell.” The hobbit nodded. “Yes. That is the best idea. They won’t know the outside world until they are ready. By then, all will be well.”

“Let us hope so.” Elrond said, patting his shoulder.

.

Minutes passed before the door opened, revealing an elf midwife. She gave a somber look, as she approached Bilbo and Elrond.

“There were twins.” The midwife said, lowering her head. “The firstborn died, but the second born lives. It’s a boy.”

“Does he have a name?” Bilbo asked, curious.

The midwife didn’t answer. Instead, she opened the door. “You may go in.”

Bilbo entered the room. The walls were rounded and the windows were open. There was a bed in the middle of the room. Chairs were set around the bed, while a table stood in a corner. There was a basin filled with water, which the nurses cleansed their hands of blood. And there, resting on the bed, was Primula, holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Drogo sat next to her in one of the red leafed chairs, kissing his wife affectionately. He turned to Bilbo, gesturing him to move closer.

“Bilbo, meet Frodo.” Drogo said with a wide smile.

“Can I hold him?” Bilbo asked, curious.

“Here. Mind his head.” Primula passed her son onto her older cousin.

Bilbo cradled the newborn, watching the babe with tender eyes. The child warmed his heart, made him feel like, if it was possible, he could make Frodo his heir. But this seemed like a feat. Right now, the child had been born and that was all anyone was concerned with for today.

“Frodo.” Bilbo murmured the infant’s name. “You shall grow up to be the best hobbit you can be. I’ll even teach you about elves and how to write. Would you like that?” The infant stared at him with wide blue eyes. He was curious. _That was good,_ Bilbo thought. The older hobbit smiled, enjoying his time with little Frodo. He returned to Primula, passing the infant boy back to her. “He’ll be a good hobbit.”

“I hope so.” Drogo said, uncertain of the child’s fate. “You never can tell what a child will be until they grow up.”

“I’m guessing.” Bilbo said with a shrug.

“My little Frodo!” Primula whispered to her baby. She was glowing. Bilbo was happy for her. She brought new life into the world. He couldn’t have been prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The Shadow Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a massive writer’s block. Thanks goes to Eldhoron and megSUPERFAN for helping me shape this chapter and the next one. :)

Frodo grew up in Rivendell, under his parents’ care. He was mentored at an early age, thanks to Elrond and Bilbo’s teachings. Bilbo made sure the lad had a decent education, teaching Frodo his letters and how to read. By the time Frodo was six years old, he had learned a great deal and was still growing in his ability to learn other languages.

The work was tough and he was so short, shorter than the elves and his family. The runt of the litter as Elladan would put it. Frodo shook his head. He may be six, but he was already better behaved than Elladan, at least by his own making. Often that wasn’t the case. Pranks were something little Frodo just couldn’t ignore, especially when the right moment called to him.

One day, he was hiding behind a wall, studying a picture book on flowers. They were adequate for him, leaving him begging for more. He chuckled at the sound of boots skid across the floor. There was a _thud_ , followed by a loud groaning sound. Another voice joined in. He recognized the two voices. They belonged to Elladan and Elrohir, the two dark-haired elves and Elrond’s twin sons. He snickered, hoping the twins wouldn’t spot him.

“Frodo, come out.” Elladan said with great effort.

“Frodo isn’t hewe!” Frodo cried from behind the wall.

“Frodo, we are being polite and reasonable!” Elrohir demanded.

Elladan chuckled. “Reasonable? I don’t recall us being reasonable when we put that worm in Bilbo’s pants.”

That made Frodo giggle. He didn’t want to leave his hiding spot. Of course, he didn’t count on Elrohir scooping him up. He screamed, allowing the older, dark-haired elf prince to twirl him around. Frodo dropped the book, watching its pages crease on the floor. Oh, he could get used to this life.

_WHOOSH!_

What was that? Frodo turned his head towards a wooden beam. There was someone watching him. Someone who looked just like him. No! How could that be true, or even possible? He waited until Elrohir released him, before zipping down the hallway, the book forgotten. He had to find out who the mysterious stranger was. If there was one thing he could count on, it was his snooping skills.

At last, he reached Elrond’s library. There was his mysterious look alike, staring at him with serious eyes. He was a child. Frodo had to reason with him.

“Who awe you?” Frodo asked the look alike.

“Ha ha!” Frodo’s look alike flew away in a misty veil.

“Wait! STOP!” Frodo followed his look alike. He wouldn’t mind having a playmate. He turned the corner. No! His look alike was gone.

He was alone, but not for long. He looked up at Elladan and Elrohir as they entered the library. They looked down at him with serious eyes. Frodo gulped. He knew he was in trouble now.

“You shouldn’t have run off like that!” Elrohir spoke, agitated.

“But… the shadow boy!” Frodo cried out, looking around. “He was here, but now he’s gone.”

“The shadow boy, you say?” Elladan asked, curious.

“This matter must be taken to our father, Elladan.” Elrohir said. He took Frodo’s hand. “Come on, Frodo. We’re going to see Elrond.”

.

Frodo and the twins found their way to the Hall of Fire. There was Elrond, speaking with Bilbo and Frodo’s parents. Frodo rushed to his mother, welcoming her embrace. He looked up at Elladan and Elrohir. Would they say anything about what he saw?

“Elladan, Elrohir,” Elrond addressed them, “what have you learned? You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“It was me!” Frodo announced himself. “Thewe was a shadow boy. I tried to follow him, but he… disappeawed. He looked like me.”

“Ah.” Elrond clasped his chin. “A shadow boy. He could be a doppleganger.”

“What’s a doppleganger?” Frodo asked, quite confused.

“What do you think it is?” Elrond asked, curious.

Frodo gave the word a thought. A doppleganger? Did it mean him or… was it the shadow boy? Why did the shadow boy want from him?

“A hobbit that looks like me?” Frodo asked, wondering if that was the correct answer.

“Also known as a look alike.” Elladan said, chipper. He faced Frodo. “Now, what’s a look alike?”

“The same person.” Frodo guessed.

“Very good, Frodo!” Primula smiled.

“We still don’t know what this doppleganger can do.” Elrohir said, serious. “If it’s after Frodo, then it will cause great harm.”

“We don’t know that for certain.” Elrond turned to Primula. “Why don’t you take Frodo to his room? He looks tired.”

Frodo yawned. He couldn’t believe the day he had. Seeing a… a doppleganger. He wondered it meant something. Maybe he could be friends with the shadow boy. There was no doubt his look alike was special. He longed to talk to him.

He spun around. He was his room. His mother tucked him in bed. Nothing could prepare him for his mother’s kisses. Oh, if only his mother didn’t give him so much love… but no! He wouldn’t have that! He loved his mother with all his heart. Nothing would separate them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	3. To Lose Loved Ones

If there was one thing Frodo knew was that time didn’t stand still. Not for him. The second he picked up a wooden stave and practiced fighting with Elladan and Elrohir, time sped up. The next six years flew by fast. Between studies and combat training, Frodo found himself becoming a quick and agile hobbit. He didn’t remember a better childhood, which already felt like a lifetime.

By the time the clock caught up, Frodo was twelve years old. There were times he spent with his parents, but overall, he couldn’t deny hanging out with the twins. He wanted to be like them, fighting the Enemy with their swords and their bows.

Frodo rushed up to them one morning, while they took their horses out of the stables.

“Please, let me come with you.” Frodo said, exhilarated.

“Frodo, you’re just learning how to use a sword.” Elrohir warned him.

“I’m still good.” The hobbit boy said, intrigued. “Why can’t I come?”

“We have business with the Rangers. I’m afraid you would get bored.” Elladan said, winking at him. “Don’t worry, Frodo. You’ll have the opportunity to fence. Elrohir and I will make sure of it. You’ll complete your training!”

“I was kind of hoping today….” Frodo was interrupted by a scream. “What was that?”

“Your mother.” Elladan said, patting his shoulder. “Go on.”

The hobbit lad sprinted off towards the nearest waterfall. His parents weren’t there. Instead, there was an elvish woman with dark hair and fair green eyes watching him closely.

“Are you looking for someone?” The elvish woman asked.

“I’m looking for my parents.” Frodo said. “Do you know where they are?”

“They’re at the Last Homely House!” An elvish man with brunette locks said to him.

“Right. Thanks.” Frodo ran down the road. He had to reach his parents, see if they were okay. Yes! There was the lake and there were his parents, sinking in the water. The boat tipped over. What? NO! Surely, they would come up for air. They… they weren’t coming up. He needed to find someone… oh! There was Glorfindel, swimming across the water. He flipped the boat over, while pulling up two figures. They weren’t moving. Glorfindel returned the boat to shore, depositing the lifeless bodies on the beach. “Oh no.”

Glorfindel looked up at him, a tear dripping down his face. “I am sorry, lad.”

“Mama? Papa!” Frodo rushed up to his parents. They opened their eyes for a second, and then closed them. Their last breaths were drawn. No! His parents were… dead. He sank on the sandy beach. No! He could have saved them! He could have… how did this happen?

“Frodo?” Bilbo asked, getting the lad’s attention.

Frodo didn’t move. He didn’t want to. He sat there with his parents’ lifeless bodies. He couldn’t leave them… not here. What would he do? The world felt so empty.

“Come on, Frodo.” Bilbo pulled the lad to his feet. “Let’s go inside.”

“No! I’ll stay here.” Frodo said, doing his best not to shed a tear. The effort failed. Tears streamed down his face. No! He had to be brave.

“Come on!” Bilbo led the lad away from the lake, retreating inside the Last Homely House. Frodo’s fingers went numb. He couldn’t think straight. By the time they had entered Frodo’s room, Frodo jerked away from Bilbo.

“I’ve got to help them! _I’ve got to! Don’t you understand?_ ” Frodo choked back more tears. He spun around to see a figure, his look alike, staring right at him. Frodo stopped crying, his thoughts drawn to the shadowy figure. Was the shadowy figure growing up with him? That was impossible… no! The shadow boy vanished in a cloud of mist. It was just Frodo and Bilbo now.

“Frodo!” Bilbo called, placing a hand on Frodo’s shoulder. “I know this is hard. I know the doppleganger’s following you. You have to listen.” He sighed. “It was a mistake to bring you and your parents here.”

“My parents died because I wasn’t fast enough to save them.” Frodo said, somber.

“No.” The older hobbit shook his head. “Your parents were good people. They did everything they could to keep you here.”

“Was I a mistake?” The younger hobbit asked, shakily.

“Frodo.” Bilbo turned him around. “You are _not_ a mistake. You’re just raised differently from other hobbits. You’ll live here in Rivendell. We’ll continue your training. I’ll teach you letters.” He said last, “Things will stay as they are. I promise I won’t let anything harm you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Frodo sighed. He’d seen enough death for one day. All he wanted to do was rest. He moved towards the stone balcony, resting his arms against the railing. He didn’t want to go anywhere. He didn’t need to. This was his home now. He would ensure that nothing would come to hurt him or his family again. He just didn’t know how true those words were until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Lida and the Doppleganger

The last leaf had fallen, suggesting that winter was coming. Frodo wrapped his cloak tighter around his body. He was older now, eight years older and grown into a fair-faced tween. The elves thought he was one of them until they saw his hairy feet. There were days when he wished he were an elf. They had centuries to live. He was mortal. Time was short.

His stared at the lake, where his parents died. He had gotten over his loss, but thoughts strayed in his mind. What would have happened if he had reached his parents? Would he have saved them? Could he have done it? He wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t give up hope.

His hand rested on the hilt of his elvish sword. It had been days since the sword was forged. There were days when he felt like he didn’t need the weapon. Nothing could go wrong, not on the elves’ watch.

“Hullo!” an elven girl said, catching Frodo off guard. He released his grip on the sword’s hilt. He looked up at the girl. She had dark hair and, given her appearance, she was in her early teens. She sat down next to him, studying him. “Who are you?”

“Frodo. I’m Frodo Baggins.” Frodo said, clearing his throat. “Who might you be?”

“Lida.” The elven girl introduced herself. “What are you?”

He grinned. “I’m a hobbit. A Halfling.” He looked at her, curiously. “Haven’t you seen a hobbit before? Bilbo and I live here, at the Last Homely House.”

“Oh!” Lida said, surprised. “My house is down the road. My parents and I… we live in the valley. You’re the first one I’ve talked to!”

“You don’t get out much, do you?” Frodo asked her.

“I try to. Mother insists we visit Elrond regularly, but… I don’t know.” Lida shrugged. She stood up. “Well, I should go. I’ll see you later, Frodo!” She ran off, giggling.

Frodo shook his head. “Girls!” The only girl he was close to was his mother and she was gone. He didn’t mind talking to girls, as long as they didn’t start talking about lace and dresses. Maybe he would become like Bilbo! That would be quite the experience….

….He looked down at the water. Ripples formed. A second reflection appeared. No way. That reflection… did he have a twin? He spun around, cocking his head up to see the shadowy figure look at him. Why did the shadowy figure bother him so much? He stood up, wondering if he would finally get this answer.

“What are you doing here?” Frodo asked. “Why are you following me?”

“I am you.” The doppleganger answered. He chuckled. “Or rather, I was the twin that died, but now am a doppleganger. I’m a shadow. _Your_ shadow.”

“What do you call yourself?” Frodo asked.

“I am Bingo.” Frodo’s doppleganger said. He smiled. “You’re in big trouble.”

“I don’t understand.” Frodo said, confused. “Your name is Bingo.”

“It’s not funny, Frodo!” Bingo told him, sharply. “Your life is in danger. In three days’ time, there will be an argument, one you will lose. I will be there, watching, waiting for you to mess up. When that happens, I will be free. Free to lead my life.” He stared Frodo down. “You have three days to make up your mind. I cannot guarantee your safety. Good luck, Frodo Baggins.” He cackled, vanishing into the misty veil.

Frodo froze. Confusion overwhelmed his thoughts. Bingo’s warning… three days’ time… the argument… was he going to survive? Maybe he should speak to Lord Elrond. Yes. Elrond would know something. He would know what to do!

Frodo made his way back to the Last Homely House, not knowing what fate would befall him. For now, he just hoped he survived these next three days.

.

Frodo entered the library, feeling uneasy. He hoped Elrond was there. If not, then Frodo would look elsewhere. He nearly did when he heard a familiar voice. Frodo moved to the other end of the library, finding Elrond reading a book and commenting on it. The elven lord stopped and looked at him.

“Frodo.” Elrond spoke to him. “May I help you?”

“I met an elven girl named Lida, who lives in the valley. She said you visit her house often. Is it true?” Frodo asked.

“I do. I know that family well. Lida often drops by for tea.” Elrond said.

“She isn’t the only one.” The hobbit said, cautious. “I met my doppleganger! He said his name is Bingo. He also said in three days’ time, an argument will spill and I’ll be dead. Lord Elrond, I need your help. We need to prevent this argument. I don’t know who’ll cause the arguing or when it will be necessary to intervene.” He spoke more rashly. “Elrond, you must help me!”

Elrond faced him. “Frodo, I want you to be cautious. If we’re lucky, we can avoid another death.”

“Do you think it’s possible? What if I die?” The hobbit asked, nervous.

“You won’t die.” The elven lord said, confirming Frodo’s suspicions. “I will keep an eye out for this doppleganger. Be warned. Whenever a doppleganger enters the scene, someone dies. So I will suggest caution. That is all I will say.” He paused. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Frodo nodded. Great. This was thing he needed to hear. “Is there no way to stop this?”

“No Frodo, there isn’t.” Elrond said, returning to his book. “Good day.”

“Good day, my lord.” Frodo bowed, departing from the library. He sighed. Now what could he do? How was he to spend the next three days? They would be his last, unless something good happened. Maybe he could spend them with Bilbo, if his uncle had time to spare.

He returned to his room, heading straight for bed. His head hit the pillow, allowing him to sink deep into a world of dreams. They were filled with horrendous moments, moments his mind wouldn’t cease to forget. He woke up the next day feeling worse. It was not the most pleasant way to start the morning. Great. Just what he didn’t need. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to pass over his thoughts. The second dream was better than the first, giving him the chance, for once, to have pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Bilbo's Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Writer’s block.

Frodo managed to get dressed when his doppleganger’s reflection showed in the mirror. Frodo looked back to see Bingo waving at him. Enough was enough.

“Don’t you hate it when I show up?” Bingo asked, smiling.

“What are you doing here?” Frodo asked, serious. “You threatened me once, and as far as I know about dopplegangers, the only part you’ll play is watching other people die. That’s not a life anyone should have.”

Bingo shrugged. “You’re right. What do you propose?”

“I defeat you.” Frodo warned.

“You don’t look so tough.” Bingo chirped. “I could take you down in a second’s notice, and no one would care. Now, how does that sound?”

Frodo’s blood boiled. He threw a punch at his doppleganger a second too soon. His fist was grabbed by Bingo, who clasped it tightly. Frodo gasped, unable to do anything except collapse on the floor. Bingo chuckled, meeting his gaze.

“Did you really think you can defeat a doppleganger?” Bilbo asked, curious. “Hmm? You’re _nothing_ without me. And once I’m free of you, I’ll be better, more alive. Surely, you wouldn’t want to kill your own doppleganger. I’m your twin!” He released his grip, causing Frodo to sigh in relief.

“How? How can you be stronger than me?” Frodo asked, perplexed.

“Well, that’s the perks of being in the spirit world.” Bingo grinned. “You’ll understand someday. Bye!” He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Frodo to his thoughts.

Frodo slammed his fist on the floor. His hand screamed out in pain. “ _Ow!_ Oh!” He massaged his hand. It hurt so much. Maybe hitting the floor was a bad idea, at least for now. He looked up at the spot where his doppleganger had gone. He cringed in angst and frustration. “This isn’t over, Bingo! I _will_ find a way to defeat you! I promise you that.”

He scrambled to his feet, smelling a delicious aroma of hot food. He moved over to a chair, right as an elven servant brought in a silver tray full of food. His nostrils picked up the smell of cooked carrots, broiled potatoes, venison, and a sweet aroma of chamomile tea. He slid the chair in front of a table, where the servant set the tray down. He thanked the servant, before gorging down on the food. There was a message attached to the tray, which he read promptly: _For you, Frodo. You didn’t make it to dinner last night or, for that matter, breakfast. This meal is arranged to suit your needs. Eat and drink your fill! – Signed, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell_.

Frodo grinned, pleased with this success. “Thank you, Lord Elrond.” He sighed warmly. “At least something good came from this venture.” He dug into his potatoes, enjoying how they tasted and how they filled up his belly. Sleep crept onto him, but not for long. As soon as he finished his meal, he rested for a while. He stood up minutes later, ready to go visit his uncle, see how he was faring.

.

Frodo made it to Bilbo’s room without stopping. He had to see if the doppleganger left his uncle alone. It wouldn’t do if Bingo was up to something again. he arrived at last, opening the door to find Bilbo studying his maps and charts. Frodo huffed softly, determined to make peace with his uncle, before his sudden demise.

“Bilbo!” Frodo called, getting his uncle’s attention.

“Ah Frodo!” Bilbo smiled. “I’m glad you’ve come. I seem to be miscalculating. Where is the nearest smithy shop? I’d like to craft a new weapon, something impenetrable to wooden staves.”

“Uncle, we need to talk. I just got word from my doppleganger.” He shook his hand in the air several times. The pain issued for a moment, seething through the skin. Then suddenly, the pain ceased, as if it wasn’t meant to be there.

“Yes,” Bilbo asked, confused, “what is it, lad?”

“He said when I die, he’d be free of me.” Frodo spoke in turn, concerned for his own safety. “I don’t know what that means.”

His uncle set the map down on the table. He approached the lad, resting his hands on his shoulders. “I want you to listen to me! You _will_ survive in two days’ time. If not, then I will personally deliver that doppleganger a message. I can’t have my nephew getting himself into trouble.” Bilbo said, releasing his grip. “Now, is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

“No. Thank you, uncle.” Frodo left his uncle’s room without complaint. Good. He had Bilbo to guide him through this. Now, he just needed to survive what was coming, if that helped him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	6. When Mean Teens Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had another case of writer’s block. Here’s hoping the chapter turned out well. :)

Frodo looked out from the stone balcony, just beyond his room. The moonlight shone brightest here. He sighed, wondering if this was truly the last time he would ever see Rivendell again. Oh, how he longed for things to be different, that he’d be alive to see his own wife and children, but such dreams were in the past. Now, there was this moment and he would cherish it always.

“Whatever happens tomorrow,” he said, staring at an emerald green necklace, resting on the palm of his hand. The necklace was a gift from Elrond, who specifically told him not to give the necklace away until he found his wife. It would be a reminder of what he lost. He stared at the moonlight again, wondering if he was dreaming. “I hope we can mend our ways, doppleganger. If not…” No. He couldn’t imagine saying worser things to his doppleganger. All he could do was hope for the best, even when things looked their bleakest.

.

The next morning, Frodo wandered down the Last Homely House’s hallways for an hour. He couldn’t stand it. Whatever Bingo’s plan was, after he defeated Frodo, remained to be seen. Frodo sighed with frustration. He really wanted to know what he was up against, how he would die, and everything else in between. Was it enough to leave him in the dark? Was there any chance he would see his family and friends again? What about the elves? How would they react to his sudden death?

He spotted a group of elven teens fighting. They swords were drawn. They dueled frantically at the end of the hallway. Frodo couldn’t take this. He had to do something and fast.

“Wait. STOP!” Frodo advanced towards the teens. There was Lida, trying to coax the teens to stop fighting. What was she doing? He turned to the gang’s leader, in hopes of coming to peaceful terms with him and the group. “There isn’t any need to fight. Now drop your weapons!”

“Why do you care?” One elven teen asked. He had dark brown hair and chestnut eyes.

“Stay out of this, halfling!” A second elven teen, a girl, said aloud. It was clear she was not one for games. “This has nothing to do with you!”

“It does when one of my new friends is involved.” Frodo said, turning patiently to Lida. “Glad to see you’re helping solve this crisis.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Lida said, all smiles.

“We don’t need to fight!” A second elven boy said, trying to be reasonable. The first elven boy looked at him, as the second boy continued to speak. “We can speak to Master Elrond about this. The halfling’s right, Eldrich! We can stop fighting!”

“I don’t need your advice.” Eldrich said, seething. “We do things my way. Are you with us or against us?”

“You don’t need to tell me what to do.” The second elven boy said, cringing.

“Is that a threat, Danith?” Eldrich asked, perplexed. “You’re not that wise.”

“Is that so?!” Danith shoved him hard. “I know when to stand up for myself! You know better than to play games with your ego.”

Eldrich moved his sword in front of his comrade. “Do not test me. I _will_ prove my worth!”

“Wait. NO!” Frodo rushed in front of Lida, a moment too soon.

SLASH!

The hobbit grunted in pain. There was a numbness he couldn’t ignore. He stared down at his stomach. It was cut clean by Eldrich’s blade. Fresh blood seeped through the opening. He sighed, sleepily. He had no idea he collapsed on the floor until he opened his eyes. There was Lida and his doppleganger. Bingo’s face changed from happiness to pure regret.

“Why did you do that?” Bingo asked Eldrich, frustrated. “You could have let him live. I only wanted to punish him, not kill him!” A white light engulfed Frodo’s vision. In and out he was seeing a world of light. He managed to stay awake long enough for Bingo to talk to him, but his doppleganger’s words were muffled.

Frodo turned his gaze to the lightened world. His parents were there, waking him up. The pain ceased. His stomach was whole again. He moved through this plane with his parents. In and out he could hear the voices, but it was a blur.

He wanted to go back and finish the deeds he hadn’t done. He wasn’t prepared to die, but death was close, as was life. Why was he seeing a wave of purple? A baby let out a cry. Everything was spinning out of control, the colors returning to his vision.

The light was leaving him, forcing him into the world of darkness once more. He felt so heavy and weak. He wanted to sleep, but sleep was far from him. He was waking up, waking in someone’s arms and hearing familiar breathing sounds. He opened his eyes, meeting Lida’s with warm affection. He was home. He was ready to live.

A baby cried in background, close to him. He looked up to see his doppleganger in baby form. Lida called out to Frodo again. It was too much for the hobbit’s mind to bear. Frodo couldn’t take it anymore. He fell asleep, remembering nothing afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story.

 

Frodo opened his eyes. He was in a hall with blue curtains on either side of the bed. The mattress was so comforting. That wasn’t the only thing he saw. He turned around to see a baby in a crib. The baby was crying. He moved his hand to touch the baby, only to find dried blood on his hand.

“NOOOO!” He screamed himself awake. He was lying on the floor in severe pain. His stomach ached, and yet there was a cold hand touching his wound. He could hardly breathe. He wanted to go back to the world of light. He couldn’t. Instead, there was a hand cleansing the wound. He looked up at the face enveloped in the white light.

His wound. It was healing! And the baby was growing in size and strength. A hand draped in the light held onto his youthful spirit. It was his brother, dressed in green and gold clothes. He looked worried. Frodo closed his eyes, feeling hands touch him, bringing him into a warm bed. He came to in the healing hall. Bingo looked down on him. He wasn’t in the shadows. He was alive.

“You!” Frodo said, weakly. “You.”

“Don’t speak.” Bingo said, calmly. “Save your strength. You lost a lot of blood. If it weren’t for Ilúvatar, I would have feared the worst.” He raised his eyebrows in wonder. “I’m alive. I’m not dead anymore.” He grinned. “Thanks to that elven fight, I’m free now. Free to wander the lands wherever I please. I was just letting you know that all is well.”

Frodo glared at his twin. He wanted to speak, but he couldn’t. It was all in vain, just like Bingo wanted.

“I know you hate me. I understand.” Bingo told him, softly. “I’ll leave you alone now.” He approached Lida, telling her. “Speak with him.”

“Where will you go? You’re free.” Lida told him, concerned.

“Away from here.” Bingo said, annoyed. “Take care of Frodo. He needs you more than me.”

Frodo stared at the ceiling. Sleep was just too much for him. He tried to fight it, but he failed. Sleep overwhelmed him, forcing him back in the shadows of his mind until he could rest no more.

.

Frodo didn’t wake up for another two days. His wound was mostly healed. He ate and drank slowly, doing his best not to throw up. He looked up as Bingo entered his room. Frodo sighed. How could he forgive Bingo? How could he forgive himself? This wasn’t his fault. The only thing he did was listen to his brother talk for a good hour, trying to apologize for his behavior. By the time Frodo noticed him, Bingo had fainted.

No! He wanted to come to Bingo’s aide. Something was holding him back. His head hurt so much! He collapsed on the bed, blacking out in seconds.

.

Frodo made a quick recovery, as did Bingo. It was after that day that Frodo realized he and his brother had a connection, a bond that affected them both. It was hard to believe, given Bingo had been a doppleganger once. When Frodo asked him, Bingo said he didn’t remember ever being one. Frodo found this hard to believe, given Bingo had a clear memory before the blackout.

Frodo gave up on his brother. Sure, Bingo would find his place in the world, but Frodo couldn’t stay in Rivendell. The thought of nearly dying, due to his brother wanting revenge, was too much to bear. He needed to get away for a while.

Frodo started packing. He grabbed whatever supplies he could muster and put them inside a pack. Food, clothes, waterskin… he had all he needed. What he didn’t count on was Lida finding him.

“So that’s it? You’re just leaving everything behind? Rivendell is your home!” Lida pleaded.

“I know my place isn’t here. I must find my way in this world.” Frodo told her, quite convinced this was the right path. “I’ll send you a letter when I’ve reached the Blue Mountains. I know a few dwarves that passed by here not long ago. They’ve seen the Blue Mountains. I’ll meet up with them.” Frodo paused. “I’ll send you a letter after I get settled.”

“I can’t stop you. I just want to know why you’re leaving?” Lida asked, concern dwelling in her eyes.

“Too many memories of the past.” Frodo said, serious. “I’ll see you later.” He moved his pack off the bed, making his way towards the door. He was stopped by Lida, who grabbed the door frame.

“Wait. Frodo, please?” Lida asked, a tear streaking down her cheek. “What will I do?”

“Watch over Bingo and Bilbo, see that they’re safe.” Frodo told her, calmly. He rested a hand on her cheek. “I will come back. I promise.” He ducked out of the room, before Lida could follow him. He made his way towards the stables, grabbing his pony and saddling him. He strapped his sword to the saddle and mounted the steed. Before he reached the stone bridge, he looked one last time at the Last Homely House. He saw his twin brother, Lida, Bilbo, and Elrond staring at him. It was as if they were wishing him off. He nodded to them, knowing that, for once, everything was going to be all right. With one final bow, he gently tapped the pony and set out for lands unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) And thanks go to the people who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story: Lilian95 and everyone who read this story till the very end. It is much appreciated. :) Yes, this story is going to have a sequel. I was giving it some thought on whether or not this fanfic should have a sequel. Now, it’s certain. Part Two is coming. I hope to see everyone there. :)
> 
> Cheers! :)
> 
> _Aria Breuer_


End file.
